How Hannah Joined Torchwood
by doctorwhoizcool
Summary: I bet you wondered how sudddenly the character Hannah turned up at Torchwood, well this is a story to tell you what happened. The original Torchwood characters star in this story. There will be another story to explain what happenen to the originals
1. Chapter 1

**I Do not Own Torchwood, but I do own the characters Chloe and Hannah. These Characters will and do appear in other stories I have written. I wish I could own the Torcwood Characters because that would just be pure awsomeness. I look forward to any reviews I may recieve. If there is anything you would like to be added then please don't hesitate to ask, or if there is any ideas for other stories just tell me and I shall see what I can do.**

How Hannah joined Torchwood.

Chapter 1

It was late one night, in April. The air was crisp. There was already a heavy due on the ground. The streets of Cardiff were clear. Some of the bars were still open and would be until about 4 am.

The Torchwood team were all at home, doing what they did in their own time. All except for Jack. He never went home. Did he even have a home or did he live in Torchwood? Ianto had thought this many times. Ianto was the tea boy; he didn't really have another purpose. Well apart from being Jack's lover.

Jack sat alone in his office, staring at his computer screen. He was flicking through CCTV footage of the sky. Why was he doing this? He could have just looked outside at the sky. Suddenly a message flashed up on the screen. "Unidentified object has entered the Earth's atmosphere." He read aloud to himself. His accent was strong and American. He rushed out of his chair, picking up his grey military coat that had been hanging on the back of his chair.

The lights of the main hub area, buzzed on automatically. They were motion sensitive. Jack had flung on his coat by now and had pulled out a mobile phone from his pocket. He was tapping away a text message.

Gwen's mobile phone vibrated. She was already awake, due to Rhys snoring loudly. He was her husband and had been for nearly two months. She loved him, but his snoring was a pain. Gwen looked at her phone. "Torchwood" was written across the screen. Time to go. She kissed Rhys lightly on his lips and whispered "I've got to go to work" in his ear.

By the time she had arrived in Torchwood, Jack, Owen, Tosh and Ianto had already been briefed about the unidentified object that had now crashed, ten miles from the hub. "What's going on?" Asked Gwen. Jack looked up at her. "I'll explain on the way." He said.

They hopped into the SUV. Ianto in the driver's seat and Jack next to him. The roads were clear so they were able to get to the crash site quickly. Tosh had diverted the Army and UNIT away from the site using her amazing skills.

They had arrived within minutes. Jack was the first to jump out, and stood on the edge of a crater. They were in the middle of a large field staring into a huge, burning crater. In the centre was a fairly large, dark rectangular object. Gwen and Owen waved their torches at the object. The torches picked out some small windows, then a sign across the top. "Police Public Call Box" Owen read aloud. Suddenly the doors flung open. A dim green light shone out. It was fading, fading slowly. The shadows of two figures shuffled forward in the light. Gwen shone her torch at the figures.

A young girl supported a young, slim woman out of the box. Jack could see that the woman had blood dripping from her head, down the side of her face. Jack ran down the crater towards them. "Owen, I'm gonna need your help down here." Owen rushed after him, carrying a small medical box.


	2. Chapter 2

**I Do not Own Torchwood, but I do own the characters Chloe and Hannah. These Characters will and do appear in other stories I have written. I look forward to any reviews I may recieve. If there is anything you would like to be added then please don't hesitate to ask.**

Chapter 2

"Was anyone else with you?" Jack asked the woman, as he took her from the girl. "No it was just me and my daughter, Chloe" she said, before collapsing to the ground. Chloe was worried. "Is she going to be alright?" She asked. Owen pulled out a stethoscope from the medical box, and held it to her chest. "She has an irregular heartbeat." Said Owen. "Try moving it from left to right." Said Jack, supporting the woman's weight. Owen thought he was mad, but still tried anyway. "Two hears?" He shouted. Jack nodded at him. "They're Time Lords," Jack said looking at young Chloe and her mother. "Ok we need to get Chloe and…. Sorry what's her name?" He asked. "Hannah" said Chloe. Jack nodded. "Ok we need to get Chloe and Hannah here back to the hub. Ianto I need you to get this box also back to the hub. You got that?" He shouted to the other members of the gang. He lifted Hannah up in his arms and carried her towards the SUV. He strapped her in the passenger seat, and then clambered into the driver's seat. Chloe sat in the back next to Gwen and Owen. Yanto sat next to Tosh, who was tapping away at her PDA devise. Owen checked Chloe over for any injuries. "So you're aliens, but you look human." Said Gwen. Chloe smiled at her. "You look Time Lord." She said.

Ianto was quiet the whole journey back to the hub. Toshiko had been sorting out how to get the blue box back to the hub. "Jack, have we still got those teleport clamps?" She asked as she walked to her desk. Jack carried Hannah down to the medical bay. "Yes we do, they're in my office on my desk I think." He answered, putting Hannah down. She had awoken by now but felt uneasy. Blood still dripped from her head. Jack watched as Owen wiped away the blood and stitched up the wound.

"Hannah was nice looking" thought Owen, but she was an alien and he was human. As he stitched up the wound he thought some more. "Where are you from? What planet are you from?" He asked. Jack was still watching them carefully. "I'm from a planet called Galifrey, well I should say I was." Owen finished stitching. He was confused by what she had said. "What do you mean by was?" He asked. Jack walked down the steps. "It was destroyed, in the last great Time War."He stated. Hannah looked at him carefully. "How could you possibly know? You're a human." She asked, as she tried to stand up. Jack grabbed her, stopping her from falling. "Because I know a Time lord. I've travelled with him." He told her, sitting her back down on the bed. She was shocked. "Who was he? Tell me. I need to know it's important." She ordered to him. Jack sat down on a chair placed near the bed. "The Doctor" He concluded. Chloe walked into the medical bay. "Mum" she squeaked, walking down the steps. Hannah looked around Jack, towards Chloe. "I'm fine Chloe, don't worry about me. You look tiered; maybe you should get some rest yeah." Hannah gestured. Chloe nodded. Jack looked at Owen. "Can you take Chloe to one of the other medical rooms, so she can rest? Owen." He walked over to Chloe and walked her out of the room. Hannah shuffled off the bed. "Can you give me a hand Jack?" She asked. "How do you know my name?" He wondered, as he helped her to stand. "I am different to any other Time Lord. I was born with a gift, which was only said to be a legend. Also I know everything about Torchwood." Jack walked Hannah up the steps into the main area of the hub.


	3. Chapter 3

**I** **haven't had many reviews on my story :( I am writing as fast as I possibly can. Trying to update when I can. Sometimes it can be hard to do it but I do try. Please I would really appreciate reviews and feedback on how the story could be improved if possible. **

Chapter 3

The hub was huge. The cylinder of the water tower stretched from the ground to the ceiling and beyond. There were three floors including ground level. Hannah could see that there were lights on in a large boardroom. Several of the team were up there. Yanto was making coffee and Owen stood looking over the balcony. "Jack when you are ready, we need you up here." He demanded. Jack nodded at him, and sat Hannah down on the sofa. "Will you be alright here for awhile? I'll be back soon." He asked. "I thought you were the boss, and now you are being bossed around."She said. Jack giggled as he walked up the stairs. Ianto walked over to her. "Coffee?" He asked. "Yes please. No sugar." She noted. He poured her a milky coffee before making his way upstairs to the boardroom.

Jack sat at the head of the table, as he always did, discussing the situation. Ianto entered with the coffee. He poured some into each mug and then sat down next to Owen. "So this Hannah, is she dangerous? Can we trust her and her daughter?" Asked Gwen. "She's a Time Lord, trust me she's not dangerous." Declared Jack. Toshiko was tapping away at her PDA devise, not really listening to Jack and what he had been saying. He had been asking her a question when she suddenly looked up. "Sorry. What did you say?" She asked. "How are we going to transport Hannah's spaceship into the hub?" Jack pondered. Tosh pressed a few buttons and the television screen behind Jack, changed. It was now showing how the police public call box would be transported. She started to explain what would happen. "A teleport disc will be connected to each of the sides. This will then create a loop around the box, therefore teleporting it into the hub." She suggested. Jack congratulated her on her brilliant answer. "Ok, nice idea. Ianto, Owen you go to the crash site and place the disks on the TARDIS, that's the phone box just so you know. Tosh you stay here so you can activate the teleport. Gwen, umm, you should go home and see Rhys, we are all fine here." Jack got up and left the room. The other members got to work doing what they had been ordered to do.

Jack stood on the boardroom balcony, watching his team get to work. Ianto and Owen were on their way out. Gwen had just gone, Tosh was sitting at her computer and Hannah was lying on the sofa, asleep. The large cog-shaped door closed, as Owen and Ianto left. Silence fell very quickly.

Owen and Ianto arrived at the crash site within minutes of leaving the hub. Owen had driven the SUV quickly. He was used to driving fast as he had a Porsche. He loved that car. He was supposed to buy a cheaper one, but thought that this car looked much cooler. "Tosh we've arrived. What do we do now?" Asked Ianto, stepping out of the SUV. They both had hands free mobile devises, which were connected to Torchwood. Toshiko's voice sounded in their ears. "Connect each of the teleport discs to the box. Make sure that the red light's point towards the top. Got it? Tell me when you're done." She ordered. Owen looked at Ianto. "Well shouldn't be too hard, right?"He joked, pulling two of the four discs out of his pocket. Yanto did the same. "Ok then, let's get to work." Said Ianto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this isn't a long chapter but I wanted to keep people guessing what will happen. Don't worry I am in the process of typing the next chapter and it shall be posted as soon as possible. :)**

Chapter 4

It didn't take too long to connect the teleport disks. Ianto checked to see that each of the lights were pointing towards the top of the TARDIS, before telling Toshiko that they were ready. She told them further instructions. "Ok, right, each of the teleport disks has a blue button. Press each one twice. The light on each one should change to a green colour. Once that's done I should be able to activate the teleport devise from here." She said. It was a simple job that even monkeys could do, so it didn't take too long. Ok Tosh. It's ready to go." Reported Owen.

Toshiko tapped away at her computer; jack had made his way from the balcony, and was now standing near Tosh. Her screen showed an image or a rectangle with a small light on the top, and a point in the hub where it would land. "Teleporting now!" Announced Toshiko loudly. There was a glow of blue light and suddenly the police public call box, landed with a thump. "Tosh it worked." Shouted Owens voice through a speaker. "We're on our way back." He turned off his phone devise. The hub was silent once more. Jack looked at the phone box, touched it, and opened the door a crack. The lights had completely gone. Was she dead? Jack closed the door and turned to look at Hannah. She was still asleep and hadn't moved. Toshiko started talking but Jack just hushed her. "Listen" he whispered. He could hear the sound of something dripping. "It's probably just the water from the water tower." She suggested. Jack shook his head. "It's not water. It sounds thicker than water. It's not from the water tower because it's coming from Hannah!" He shouted, running over to her. "Quick call Owen." He ordered to Toshiko, as he picked Hannah up and carried her into the medical bay.

He placed her on the cold metal table. She wasn't breathing. "Jack I can't get hold of Owen or Ianto." Yelled Toshiko, rushing over to him. He was placing pressure on a wound on her stomach. "Owen missed this wound, but it looks like an old one. Not done today by the looks of it. Tosh can you put pressure on the wound, while I perform CPR?" Jack ordered. Toshiko moved and placed her hands where Jack had had his before. Jack tilted her head back, opened her mouth, pinched her nose and exhaled into her mouth. He did chest compressions 15 times for each heart, and then repeated the process again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The large cog-shaped door of the hub opened. Owen and Ianto walked in, stepping in a pool of blood on the floor leading to the medical bay. They looked at it. "Owen we need you here!" Tosh shouted. He raced down the steps into the medical bay. Jack was still performing CPR. "Give up Jack. You've been doing it for over ten minutes." Tosh assured. Owen took over from Toshiko. "What happened?" He asked. Jack exhaled into Hannah's mouth. Her chest rose and fell, rose and fell. She was breathing. Jack looked at Owen. "You missed this wound." He shouted. "She's lost a lot of blood and we can't replace that blood because she's an alien." Jack was angry. He took over from Owen. Owen checked her pulse and heart beats. Hannah was still bleeding, a pool of blood forming on the floor. Pulse is normal. Both hearts are beating properly, or so I think. How could I have missed the wound?" Said Owen. Hannah's eyes opened. She fidgeted, but Owen just held her down. "It's ok; you're going to be fine. You're bleeding heavily from an old wound that you didn't do today, so what happened Hannah?" Owen asked, as he checked the wound. "I had taken Chloe out for a walk on the planet Mossa. It's a beautiful place. The people are very friendly there. But a large half dragon, half dog creature had awoken from one hundred thousand years of sleep. It had been killing villagers. I stopped it, but I was injured. I never told Chloe about the injury. Don't tell her, she'll worry." She cried. Jack looked at her, still holding the wound. "Don't worry. We won't tell her." He smiled.

Owen fished around his medical cupboards, looking for equipment. He pulled out a large egg shaped devise that looked as though it was made from marble. "Owen you are not going to use that. The last time you used that you killed someone." Ianto mentioned, looking in, over some railings. Hannah looked at the devise. "You use that for healing veins. Well blood vessels." She stated. Owen looked at her, surprised. "You know what it is? So does that mean you know how to control it?" Jack asked. Hannah nodded. "The little screen has a blue dot that searches for a broken vein. Once one has been located it will turn yellow. Hold down the two buttons on the front. Once the vein has been healed, the dot will go green. Got that?" She explained them. Owen nodded but still wasn't sure if he could do it. Jack placed his hand out to Owen. "I'll do it." He barked. Owen handed the devise over to him. He held it over the wound. "This is gonna hurt. Try to stay calm and relax." Jack informed. Hannah looked away from him. She let out a small scream, as jack activated the devise.

It was all over within seconds. The vein was healed and the wound stitched up. Hannah sat on the bed, watching Ianto mop up the last of the blood. Jack walked over to her and sat on the bed. "The TARDIS is still re-building. Looks like she will be stuck here for awhile. It's a good job I live locally." Hannah stated. Jack looked at her. "You live in Cardiff?" He asked. She nodded. "Well just outside of Cardiff. Not far from the crash site actually." She said. "I was on my way home from the planet Mossa, after a weekend there. Chloe never saw me get hurt, she only saw me afterwards." Hannah slid off the bed and stood up. She wobbled a bit, but Jack soon steadied her. "I need some fresh air. Chloe will ne alright won't she?" Hannah asked, as she walked out of the medical bay. Jack followed. "Yeah she will be fine. I'll join you in a moment if that's ok" he smiled. Hannah nodded, and then walked towards the door. Jack stopped her. "Why don't you take the short-cut?" He mentioned, as he walked over to a stone slab on the floor. He gestured for Hannah to stand on it. Jack tapped away at a leather devise strapped to his wrist. The slab started to rise. "You used to be a time agent?" She asked as the stone slab rose. Jack watched her. How did she know? He was he was about to ask this question, but she was too high up to hear. A stone slab in the roof slid aside and Hannah rose through the large gap. The lift stopped.

Hannah walked out onto the pavement. She was surrounded by a few open pubs and the shadow of the Millennium Centre. The sun was on its way up. The start of a new day. It had been a long night for Hannah. She had nearly died, though she had nearly died many times before. That was her life and nothing could stop that happening. She made her way slowly towards the harbour side and stood overlooking the water.

Inside the hub, Owen was tiding up the medical bay; Ianto was washing blood of the sofa and Toshiko was finishing up work on the computer. Jack sat in his office, thinking. He looked at the clock "Two thirty AM" it read. Jack hopped out of his chair, pulling his coat on, and walked out of the room.

"Ok guys, time to go home. Get some sleep and I shall see you at around ten." Jack walked towards the stone slab. He stepped onto it and pressed a few buttons. The lift rose. He waved goodbye and shouted "Goodnight" as he disappeared through the ceiling.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

There was a crisp breeze blowing across the water. Jack had managed to find Hannah standing near a fishing trip hut. She looked cold. Jack pulled off his coat and draped it over her shoulders. "Thanks" she softly spoke. He smiled. "So how do you know I was a time agent?" He asked. Hannah rolled up one of her sleeves. It revealed the same looking devise as what jack was wearing in his wrist, just smaller. "I was once a time agent long ago must be nearly sixteen hundred years ago. Well sixteen hundred years to me. I was there for around four months." Jack held his wrist next to hers. "You were there when I was there? You must have looked a lot different though back then." Jack said looking surprised. Hannah looked out to see again. She sighed. "Chloe was born over there, in little Weston-Super-Mare. I landed there by accident and ended up giving birth to her in the TARDIS. Still she's a beautiful young woman now." Hannah sighed again and turned back to face Jack once more. "So the Doctor survived the time war." She said. Jack looked at her. "He did indeed. I was going to ask before but the Doctor, who is he to you? How do you know him?" Jack asked. Hannah looked away from him. "The Doctor and I were in love. Chloe is our daughter. He doesn't even know that I survived the Time War and that I was a week pregnant at the time. I miss him so much. I have searched for him, but I still haven't found him." jack pulled his arm around her. "Hannah I know this may sound strange, but why don't you come and work for me, at Torchwood?" He asked. Hannah smiled at him. "The first alien to work for Torchwood, well that's a first." Jack laughed. "You can help us with so much. What type of aliens they are, their technology and how to use it to our advantage. And I promise that I will help you to locate the Doctor. So will you join?" Hannah nodded and smiled at him. "Of course. Chloe will be alright. She usually goes out with her friends and sleeps over, leaving me at home. Not anymore." Jack hugged her close, either trying to warm himself up or he just felt like a hug. "I'll introduce you to the gang properly later. Anyways shouldn't you be taking Chloe home? I'll drop you off in the SUV. The TARDIS should be re-built by the time you come back later. I could pick you up later in the morning." Jack mentioned. Hannah nodded. "That would be nice. Thank you. Chloe is going out at around eleven so I'll have to leave her a note before I leave." They headed back the way they had come. Jack still had his arm around Hannah's shoulders. Did he still have feeling for her? Did he fancy her?

The hub was silent by the time they had arrived back. The lights had sensed their movement and had flickered on. Chloe was still asleep. Hannah woke her and told her that they would be getting a lift home from Jack. He was standing in the door-way, watching Hannah. She also told Chloe that she would be working for Torchwood. "So, I won't be there to say goodbye." Jack disappeared from the door-way and was now standing next to Hannah. "I'll bring the car around. Meet you by the water tower in 5 minutes." He said. Chloe got out of the bed and walked out of the door."Get a coat, its cold out there" shouted Hannah, to Chloe. She stood there, thinking about what I will be like to work for Torchwood. Surely it was against the rules. An alien to work for an alien organisation. Hannah suddenly remembered, she was still wearing Jack's coat. Chloe walked back into the room. "I'm ready" she mentioned.

Jack had parked the SUV just below the water tower, pointing towards the Millennium Centre. He stood outside the car, as if he was escorting them into the van, a bit like a limo driver would. The side door was open, ready for Chloe and Hannah to climb in. Hannah handed Jack his coat back, before climbing into the front passenger seat. Chloe sat in one of the rear passenger seats. Jack slid the side door closed before clambering into the driver's seat.

The house wasn't very far from the crash site at all. At least a mile away, but the army had eventually found the crash site, after Toshiko had directed them somewhere else. The road was closed off so no one could pass. Jack switched on what looked like a satnav. "What's that?" Hannah asked. Jack tapped the top of the devise harshly. "It's supposed to direct us around traffic jams and heavy traffic. Tosh designed it but it doesn't exactly work properly." He told her. Chloe had fallen asleep in the back. Hannah fiddled around in her pockets and pulled out a silver tube devise, with a red light on the end. Jack looked at the devise. "Is that your sonic screwdriver." He asked. Hannah waved it at the satnav devise and pressed the button. The red light glowed brightly and hummed. She turned it off. "Sorted" she smiled, typing in her postcode. The devise buzzed. "Perform a U-turn when possible" the satnav ordered. Jack swerved the SUV around and followed the instructions the satnav gave him.

They had travelled the long way around, but they had eventually made it to the house. The orange-red glow of the rising sun, shone across the sky. Hannah opened the front door of the house. Chloe had awoken and slowly walked through the door. Jack was about to step back into the SUV, after opening the door for Chloe, but Hannah stopped him. "Why don't you come on for a cup of coffee or tea?" She asked. "Alright then" Agreed Jack, walking towards the door. Hannah closed the door behind them.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The inside of the house was beautifully decorated. 'It was bigger on the inside' Jack thought to himself. Chloe had stormed off, upstairs to bed. Hannah walked into a large, spacious kitchen. The walls were a pale yellow colour and the cupboards were a cream colour. The granite worktops sparkled in the light of the rising sun. Jack stood in the doorway watching Hannah make two cups of coffee. "Milk, two sugars right?" She asked him. he nodded, as he walked further into the kitchen.

Once the coffee had been made, they both walked into an equally large lounge, connected to the kitchen. They sat on the sofa together. Hannah placed her coffee on a small, glass table. "You don't remember about me in the time agency do you?" she added. Jack placed his mug on the table next to Hannah's. "Well you probably looked completely different back then." He mentioned. Hannah looked at him closely. "You obviously don't remember that well at all. You and I well we dated for, what was it? A month?" She pointed out. Jacks eye-brows rose. "Hannah Ives! No wonder I didn't recognise you! You left because you were pregnant with Chloe? But I thought you had left because of me." He announced. "I couldn't stay in the time agency. They would have found out that I was pregnant and it isn't really the right place to be raising a child." Hannah declared. Jack cuddled her close. "Don't worry. Left just after you did. I searched for you, but you must have regenerated. Then I met the Doctor for the first time, in world war two. I travelled with him until we landed on satellite five, that was being controlled by Daleks. I was exterminated but eventually, somehow, brought back to life by a woman called Rose Tyler, who travelled with him before being trapped on a parallel world. He left me on the satellite. I used my vortex manipulator to get to the twenty first century but ended up in the twentieth. I joined Torchwood, well forced to join. And here I am." He told her. "How did you meet the Doctor?" he continued. Hannah stood up and wondered over to a small chest of draws. She opened one of the four draws and pulled out an old looking photo album. It must have been at least 200 years old, beautifully decorated with green leather and gold leaves. It had Galifreyan symbols down the spine. Hannah sat back down next to Jack and opened the album. On the first page was a large picture of four young people. Hannah pointed at each person. "That's the Doctor." She informed him, pointing at a tall skinny man with light brown hair that had been spiked up. She told Jack that the other two people on the left hand side of the picture were two friends of theirs. "Jasmine and Christopher. They were lover's right through to the end." Hannah sobbed. She pointed to a tall slim woman on the right side of the Doctor. "That's me" she pointed out. "We went to school together. The Doctor was the best looking boy in the class. All the girls wanted to go out with him. I was new to the class and was told to sit in an empty seat next to him. I was different to other Time Lords because I had, what was only thought to be legend. It was told of that a child was born with the power to transform into anything, I have this ability. No one liked me, so I was alone, until one day I was pushed to the ground and, well the Doctor came to my rescue and helped me up. Jasmine and Christopher were there with him. They kept asking if I was alright. Well that's where it all started." Hannah explained, as she flicked through the rest of the photo album. She came to a photo of her and the Doctor standing with two children. It was the last picture in the album. "The Doctor and I with our beautiful children, the day before the Time War." She announced, closing the album. "What were there names?" Jack asked, as Hannah got up and shoved the album back into the draw. "Eve and George. I never saw them again. I kept whishing that they were still alive, but I know that it isn't possible." She leant against the draws and looked at Jack. She took a quick glance at a medium sized silver clock on the fireplace. "Shouldn't we be going? I don't want to be late on my first day" She asked, picking up and carrying the empty mugs into the kitchen. Jack pulled on his coat that he had draped over the arm of the chair earlier. Hannah walked out from the kitchen. "Let's go" Jack called to her.

The Army and UNIT had still kept the road closed so Jack had to drive the SUV the way they had gone earlier. Once they had arrived at Torchwood, Ianto greeted them both. Jack asked if the others were in yet. Ianto nodded and escorted Jack and Hannah towards the main hub. They had entered through Ianto's tourist information centre. It was a cover up really.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

They entered through the cog-shaped door. Everyone was busy working until jack stopped them. "Morning everyone. I have an announcement. Hannah here will be joining Torchwood." He declared. He walked around each of the members and introduced them properly. He then showed her to where she would be working. "You can fix you're TARDIS here if you need to. There are plenty of tools in the weapons room. If you need any help at all just ask yeah." He mentioned. Gwen strolled over towards them. "Jack can I have a word with you in private?" She asked. Jack nodded at her. "Be right back" he ended as he followed Gwen up to the boardroom. Hannah walked over to her TARDIS and unlocked the door. She stepped inside, leaving the door open a crack.

"Isn't an alien working for Torchwood against the rules" argued Gwen. "I'm the boss. I can change the rules whenever I like." Roared Jack, as he sat down at the large table. Gwen nodded. "But can we trust her Jack? There were bad Time Lords? Like the Master, so can we trust her?" Gwen asked. "Yes we can trust her. She knows the Doctor and loves him." He mentioned, standing up and making for the exit. He was hiding the fact that he had dated her in the time agency. He couldn't let anyone know. He walked out onto the boardroom balcony and watched as Hannah pulled a large circular devise out of the TARDIS. She had made it float over to her desk. Gwen had also seen this happen. "Wow incredible" she whispered. Jack turned away from watching Hannah and looked at Gwen. "Best be getting back to work" Jack sighed, as he walked towards some stairs, leading to his office. "Oh and Gwen, if she needs help can you help her? It's all new to her, well not completely new, you know, aliens and all that sort of stuff." Gwen nodded to him before making her way down the stairs, to the lower floor of the hub.

Hannah sat at her desk, looking at the large circular devise. Owen had been intrigued by what the devise may be, and was watching from his desk. Hannah pulled out her sonic screwdriver, from her pocket. She waved it at the devise. It hissed open, releasing a small amount of steam; she fiddled around the many coloured wires, until she found one that had been completely burnt out. She pointed a finger at the end of the wire, which was still connected. A thin blue laser fired from the end of her finger slicing through the wire. She removed it and placed it aside. "Need any help?" Asked a voice. It was Owen; he had been standing behind her as she removed the wire. "No it's fine. All sorted."Hannah finished. Owen looked at where the wire had been removed. Owen looked at where the wire had been removed. There was no longer a gap. It was as if the wire had re-attached itself. "What! There's a wire there, but you removed it. How is that possible?" Owen gasped. "I know it sounds daft, but it grew back. My ship was grown not built, so all I had to do was remove the dead wire, and it grows back. Cool huh? Now I had better got on. The sooner this is done, the more Torchwood stuff I get to do." Hannah told him. She sealed up the devise and floated it back into the TARDIS.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 10

Alarms sounded throughout the Torchwood hub. Jack sprinted down the cold, metal stairs, pulling his grey coat on. Hannah dashed out of the TARDIS, pulling on a brown leather jacket, flicking her hair out. They all gathered around Toshiko's desk. "What have we got?" Jack asked, as he stared at the screen of her computer. "Rift activity in the city centre car park. No reports of anything coming through." Toshiko announced. "Ok let's gear up and get down there. Be prepared for anything." Jack handed Hannah and ear piece, like the one he always seemed to have in his ear when he was out and about. "Keep the line open yeah. Oh and you'll need this" He handed Hannah her gun. She refused to take it from him at first. "I won't need that gun. I am already prepared." She whispered, taking the gun anyway. Jack smiled. "Right, Ianto bring the SUV around. We will be ready in five minutes." He ordered. Gwen picked up her earpiece, off of her desk, and her gun. She shoved the gun into her belt and placed the earpiece into her right ear. Toshiko and Owen did the same.

Once they had gathered whatever equipment they needed, they made their way towards the bay area. The SUV was parked next to the water tower, in the same spot where Jack had parked it the first time. Ianto sat in the driver's seat, waiting. Jack sat in the front passenger seat, wishing he was driving. He hated not driving. Toshiko, Owen, Gwen and Hannah had arranged themselves in the back. Once they were comfortable, they set off.

It was a Saturday morning. The sun shone over the streets. The shopping centre was packed. It was nearly Easter. It was that type of event that changed around all the time. Sometimes it was in March and sometimes April. The day started how every normal day does. To most people it was just another ordinary day, but other people were about to receive the shock of their life, whereas others would die.

The SUV sped towards the city centre. Toshiko had pinpointed the exact location of the rift activity to the roof of the shopping centre car park. No one knew what had come through the rift, but they were prepared for anything. The SUV swerved to a halt, in front of an orange, portal-like light. Jack was the first to jump out followed by the rest of the gang. They stared at the orange glow. It was beautiful. "Tosh any reports of anything coming through?" Jack asked. Toshiko shook her head. "Nothing so far. Wait, I'm detecting movement. Something is forcing its way through. Something large and…" Toshiko trailed off after suddenly realising that, in front of her stood a large, fat, green, Slitheen. She screamed as it swiped it's long, raiser-sharp claws at her. It knocked her aside before running off, towards the shopping centre. Hannah and Jack sprinted off after it, leaving the others on the rooftop. This was only the beginning of many new adventures that Hannah would need to get used to. And it shouldn't take too long.

**And that is it guys and girls. It is a sorta rush ending to the story but I may right a new one that links in (if i can think of ideas) Still I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. I have many more stories on the way including the ending of the Worle Community School story. Anyways happy reading.**


End file.
